1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the construction of spring bushings and in particular to a new and useful spring element for the spring suspension of drive or other units in motor vehicles, which comprises two cylindrical bushings disposed one within the other and an elastomer spring body having axial through recesses, which is adhesively embedded between the bushings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spring busings are particularly well suited to spring mount or suspend engines or other units from the vehicle superstructure, thereby damping the vibrations and noises stemming from the unavoidable relative motions between these parts. Under loads, the recesses in the elastic spring body permit a displacement of the elastic material, thereby achieving, depending on the design of these cavities, different spring characteristics in radial directions and different behavior with respect to the vibrations occurring. But these design measures are insufficient to achieve a particularly great spring bushing stiffness in the one or the other radial direction.